


To Celebrate Her Birthday

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Miu, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Miu Fell Off the Bed--Non-Sexual, One Shot, Sappy, Teasing--Non-Sexual, compliments, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: It's Kaede's girlfriend's birthday today, and she wants to celebrate.(just a tiny one-shot for Miu's birthday ^u^)





	To Celebrate Her Birthday

Miu Iruma, the self-proclaimed "gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain would go down in history" was pouting.

Kaede rolled her eyes good-naturally at her girlfriend. "You look cute when you're annoyed," she said without looking up from her book.

Miu's scowl deepened. "All I'm saying is for just a tiny bit of attention on my birthday! And stop calling me cute, what are you--like, 60? I'm a busty, brainy beauty, why don't you compliment my sex appeal?"

Kaede rolled her eyes. It wasn't easy dating Miu on the best of days. She really was an interesting, intelligent individual, but she rarely showed that side of herself. 

"Miu," Kaede said, finally putting down her novel. "I think that you're acting in a kinda crappy way, considering the fact that it's your birthday."

The inventor stuck her tongue out, and booped Kaede on the nose. "I always act like this, bitch. And you always act annoyed. I don't understand why you put up with me."

Kaede swatted Miu's hand away gently. "Because," she smiled. "Reason number one: you're the most brilliant person I've ever met."

Miu's face turned the same color as her sailor uniform, which made her girlfriend grin even wider. Miu might talk a big game, but she was easy to fluster.

Kaede scooted closer to Miu on the bed. "Reason number two: you're adorable when you get flustered."

Miu covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "Sh-shut up-p, Bakamatsu."

"And reason number three:," Kaede leaned in close to the flustered girl's pink-tinged ear, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You are the single most attractive girl in the universe."

With that last comment Miu tried to roll in order to face away from her cheery girlfriend, and ended up rolling off the bed. She landed on the floor with a loud WHUMPH.

Kaede leaned down at the heap of cursing Miu on the floor. "Need a little help there?"

"NO. FUCK YOU, KAEDE."

Kaede laughed, and it sounded almost melodic. "Are you planning on staying down there all night?

The reply came, albeit muffled. "MAYBE."

"That's too bad," the musician sighed. "Here I was, thinking we were going to celebrate your birthday together...I guess I'll just watch some TV and go to bed then..."

Miu's head shot up from beside the bed, and her eyes gleamed. "Do you mean sex?"

Kaede rolled her eyes. Sex or inventing things, her girlfriend had a two-track mind. "No, Miu. Not sex."

Miu's pout returned to her face.

Kaede gestured at a bag on her nightstand. "I just figured we could do something nice for your birthday. "

Miu threw a hand up in the air in disgust. "I mean, there's not fuckin' much I like more then sex! I mean, you coulda had a surefire present for me there but nooooo-"

"Miu." Kaede said firmly. "Shut up."

Miu clamped her jaw shut, and shifted positions so that she was now sitting cross-legged on the floor like a child.

Kaede shook her head as she reached inside the bag for the things that she'd bought for her partner. 

First, she brought out a small box with a miniature cake in it. It was frosted pink, and decorated with a chocolate ribbon. She placed it on the bed and continued to rummage around.

Next came a silk sleep mask, a bottle of black nail polish, and a set of gear-shaped hairclips.

"There," she said, trying to use a plastic knife to cut the small cake into two pieces. "I know that you'd rather I...ah...engaged in other activities with you instead, but I went shopping for these earlier and-"

Miu hopped back up onto the bed, nearly upsetting the small pastry box and few scattered presents. She was clearly thankful, but was trying not to show it. "This is...very thoughtful of you, Piano Freak." She picked up a hairpin and put it on the nightstand on her side of the bed, and held the bottle of polish up to the light.

Kaede placed a piece of cake in front of her girlfriend. "I'd hoped you would like it."

Miu tried to suppress a small smile but failed, causing Kaede to lean forwards and kiss her softly on the mouth. 

This, of course, sent Miu into another fit of blushing hysterics.

"Happy birthday, Miu," Kaede tried to stifle her laughter so that she wouldn't choke on her part of the cake.

Miu's face was beet red by now. "This is humiliating," she grumbled.

"It's just the two of us in here," Kaede said, taking a bite of her cake.

"STILL."

The other girl shrugged. "Well, Miu, if you can't even handle me kissing you, how are you supposed to handle--" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Miu responded by smacking her repeatedly in the face with a pillow. "AGHHHHHHHH. SHUT UP!"

Kaede laughed, and tears started to form in her eyes.

Sure, she was quirky. She got into moods, and had a mouth that deserved to be washed out with bleach--but Miu Iruma was her girlfriend, and she loved her more than anything else in the world.

"Happy birthday!" Kaede laughed as she tried to shelter the cake from Miu's repeated feathery blows.

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET BACK TO MY LAB!" Miu screamed. "I'M GOING TO MAKE A HERD OF SENTIENT BICYCLES TO FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

Yep, Miu was definitely...unique...but Kaede was happy that she was hers.


End file.
